


Link x Food

by Muffins17



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Food, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: A poem about Link and his one true love. No, it’s not Zelda, it’s not even Mipha. It’s the only thing that brings Link true happiness.
Relationships: Link/Food
Kudos: 9





	Link x Food

Link so rarely smiled, 

He almost never did, 

Until he smelled something cooking, 

A smile he always hid.

The face of joy he made only, 

When the scent of fresh herbs or sizzling meat, 

Or rice frying in butter or fish skewered on a spit, 

Or the intoxicating smell of sweet treats.

His mouth would salivate and his eyes would sparkle, 

As he watched the food in the pan, 

If the dish was a dud, he was sad for a week, 

If it was a success, he was a very happy man. 

But even if the food turned rock hard, 

Or Daruk offered him his prime rock roast, 

He could never waste or refuse to eat it, 

That was a crime he despised most.

Yes, the only time Link showed his joy, 

Was when a delicious meal was created, 

Nothing and no one in the world could compare, 

To the feelings he got from such greatness.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote a poem about food. I guess it’s because BoTW has food and cooking in it, which inspired me to cook and really appreciate food. And since Link, Daruk and myself all love food, I thought I’d express the pure joy I feel when I make risotto and bolognese and other meals I learned how to make and consume so quickly that I don’t remember eating it until I have it again.


End file.
